Juegos mentales
by ReCall-TGW
Summary: Tatsumaki finalmente a escogido el momento para arreglar las diferencias entre ella y Saitama, lo que no se esperaba es que su juego no solo lo jugara Saitama, finalmente Fubuki ha decidido que es hora de enfrentarse a su hermana (SaiBuki vs SaiMaki) que la mejor hermana gane.
1. El aviso

**JUEGOS MENTALES**

 **Capítulo 01: El aviso.**

Saitama caminaba por la ciudad acompañado por Genos, dirigiéndose al supermercado, para eso tenían que pasar por un pequeño parque lleno de niños, estos al ver a Genos lo reconocieron inmediatamente.

-¡Oh es ciborg demon!-Dijo un pequeño niño barrigón con peinado de hongo.

-Es tan cool.-Dijo una niña pequeña chimuela.

-Quiero su autógrafo.-Dijo un mocoso pecoso con una gorra que le tapaba los ojos.

-¿y quién es el tipo calvo?-Dijo un niño con lentes que se notaba que estaba resfriado.

-¡a quien llaman calvo!-Dijo Saitama intentando agarrar al niño con lentes, los demás niños comenzaron a correr.

-Oh no el pelón se volvió loco.-Gritaban los niños, Saitama suspiro ante este último comentario.

-No les haga caso a los niños sensei a esta edad son muy susceptibles.-Dijo Genos intentado consolar a su amigo.

-No es eso es solo que a veces me gustaría que la gente dejara de gritarme en la calle.-Dijo Saitama con el semblante un poco triste.

-¡HEY TU CALVO!

-¡a quien llaman calvos mocosos de mierda!-Saitama volteo a ver a quien le pertenecía la voz y ahí vio a esa mujer con cuerpo de adolecente, cabello verde pálido brillante flotando sobre Saitama mirándolo con prepotencia.

-Oh es solo esa niña del otro día.-Dijo Saitama despreocupado, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó con Genos.

-¡No me ignoren!-Grito Tatsumaki molesta.

-oh pero que es lo que quieres mocosa que no ves que sensei está muy...-Inmediatamente Genos salió volando varios metros al aire asta solo ser un punto en la lejanía.

-Oye-Dijo Saitama reclamándole a Tatsumaki por haber hecho.-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Lo que me sucede eres tú, Por fin arreglaremos todas nuestras diferencias... mañana a las 3 en la parte destruida de Ciudad Z, más vale te vea ahí oh quedaras como un cobarde...-Saitama ya estaba varios metros lejos de Tatsumaki, cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola.

-Genos creo cayo en esa dirección...-Dijo Saitama para sí mismo mientras intentaba encontrar la ubicación de su amigo.

-¡Hey te estoy hablando!-Tatsumaki furiosa arranco un letrero de "Stop" y lo lanzo a la nuca de Saitama este volteo a verla seriamente.

-Vaya veo que finalmente me tomas en serio.-Dijo Tatsumaki satisfecha.

-No, lo que pasa es que te cago un pájaro la cabeza.-Dijo Saitama aun mirándola seriamente, Tatsumaki levanto lentamente su mano hasta el centro de su cabeza donde toco la sustancia pegajosa.

-¡KYAAAA!-Grito Tatsumaki de asco al ver que efectivamente una ave había cagado sobre de ella.-Esto es tu culpa.-Dijo Tatsumaki señalando a Saitama, más te vale que vea ahí oh lo pagaras caro.

Unas cuatro horas más tarde Saitama regresaba a su departamento junto con Genos después de haberlo encontrado y hacer las compras del día... para su sorpresa Fubuki estaba esperándolos en la entrada junto con todo su sindicato de héroes el grupo Blizzard.

-Saitama.-Saludo Fubuki fríamente.

-Oh pero si eres tu.-Dijo Saitama sonriendo con la boca abierta.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Fubuki la cual casi pareciera que estaba enojada.

-Sensei ahora va a comer, no deberías molestarlo para más de tus trampas.-Dijo Genos, sin embargo Fubuki seguía mirando fijamente a Saitama ignorando ese último comentario.

-Está bien.-Dijo Saitama, sin darle más importancia.

Saitama, Genos y solo Fubuki entraron al departamento, Genos llevo la comida a la mesa donde saco todo de las bolsas.

-preparare la comida Sensei.-Aviso Genos a su maestro.

-Si.-Dijo Saitama, Fubuki aun seguía callada no sabía exactamente por donde comenzar suspiro un poco y se preparó para hablar.

-quieres comer algo.-Dijo Saitama, antes de que Fubuki pronunciara aun palabra.

-N-no estoy bien.-Dijo Fubuki sorprendida de haber sido sacada de tema antes de siquiera comenzar a tratarlo.- Es solo que... ¿hoy tu viste a mi hermana no es así?

-Ha si, aunque no entendí que quería.-Dijo Saitama mientras se levantaba de su asiento para prender la Televisión.

-Yo sé que ella te reto a un duelo, no es necesario que me ocultes esto.-Dijo Fubuki mientras miraba al piso intentado comprender los sentimientos que recorrían su corazón dirigidos hacia a su hermana.

-¿Sensei fue retado a aun duelo?-Dijo Genos sorprendido mientras preparaba la comida.

-Oh creo algo así me dijo.-Confirmo Saitama

-Yo sé que puede tengas miedo de ella...-Fubuki comenzó a recordar un viejo trauma familiar que tuvo en sus días de escuela con su hermana mientras trataba aclararse la garganta para seguir hablando.-pero quiero por eso que me...

-Rayos no hay nada en la televisión.-Dijo Saitama preocupado.

-Oye me estas escuchando.-Dijo Fubuki molesta.

-Oh sí ¿que sucede?

-Yo quiero pedirte que me dejes ir contigo, es hora de que finalmente la encare.-Dijo Fubuki, ella sintió como si un gran peso hubiese salido de su pecho en ese instante.

-Yo no voy a ir, mañana es día de ofertas en el Supermercado.-Dijo Saitama molesto ante la idea de faltar ante tal importante compromiso.

-Ya te dije que no tengas miedo, yo voy a ser quien la encare.-Dijo Fubuki molesta al pensar que no estaba siendo tomada en serio.

-Sensei, permítame ir en su lugar yo defenderé su honor.-Dijo Genos, mientras cocía las verduras.

-¿Oh en serio iras a comprar las cosas mañana?-Dijo Saitama gratamente sorprendido.

-No yo me refería a... bueno hare lo que usted desee.-Dijo Genos feliz con tal de ayudar a su maestro.

-Entonces está bien, iré a ver que quiere tu hermana mañana.-Dijo Saitama.

-Muchas gracias, mañana pasare por ti.-Dijo Fubuki antes de salir por la puerta.

-Oh mira ya empezó la segunda temporada de Yakimomonga... -Dijo Saitama emocionado.

Siguiente número: El duelo.

 **N.A: Tachan… bueno aquí el segundo fic no Yaoi de One Punch, este será un poco más… bueno si lo digo seria spoiler, pero espero que les haya gustado este inicio, Desde ahora hagan sus apuestas y díganme quien es su favorita de estas hermanitas.**


	2. El duelo

**JUEGOS MENTALES**

 **Capítulo 02: El duelo.**

La pequeña telepata flotaba sobre el que sería el escenario de la pelea un simple parque abandonado con un poco de vegetación crecida, ella estaba ansiosa por la hora en el que Saitama apareciese, la cual según ella solo faltaban minutos.

Una hora después.

Tatsumaki se había sentando en una banca en lo que jugaba con sus poderes levantando pequeñas piedras haciéndolas volar en círculo.

Una horas después.

Tatsumaki, estaba furiosa comenzaba a cuestionar si Saitama había entendido su mensaje, Fue ahí cuando vio un carro detenerse cerca del lugar, Lo primero que vio fue a Saitama salir del carro.

-¡Tu imbécil! ¡Te dije que sería a las 3!-Tatsumaki cambio su expresión de enojo por sorpresa al ver que Fubuki también salía del carro junto con sus tres mejores hombres.

-¿qué significa esto?-Dijo Tatsumaki confundida al ver a su hermana.

-Oh lo siento, es que pasamos a comer y se nos fue el tiempo.-Dijo Saitama sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-No me refiero a eso tonto.-Dijo Tatsumaki.

-Creo que yo misma puedo explicarlo hermana.-Dijo Fubuki que se retiraba el abrigo, mientras Pestañas se lo recibía.

-¿ha si?-Dijo Tatsumaki confundida.

-Has amenazado a uno de mis subordinados.-Dijo Fubuki.

-Yo no trabajo para ti.-Susurro Saitama.

-Cállate.-Le susurro Fubuki.

-Así que al meterte con él te has metido conmigo.-Dijo Fubuki mientras miraba desafiante a su hermana mayor, Tatsumaki la miro con la boca abierta, para luego formarse una sonrisa en sus cara cerrando los ojos intentando no reírse de su hermana menor.

-Supongo que uno nunca deja de ser la hermana mayor, siempre hay algo nuevo que enseñarle a tu hermana pequeña.-Fubuki se enfureció más aun al ver como Tatsumaki la subestimaba.

-¿ya me puedo ir?-Pregunto Saitama confundido.

-¡No!-Contestaron las dos a la vez, Saitama suspiro quejándose.

-Sabía que algún día te meterías en problemas por culpa de tu grupito... pero no te preocupes hoy aprenderás que ellos solo te estorban para avanzar.-Dijo Tatsumaki.

-¿alguien sabe dónde puedo comprar un poco de agua?-Dijo Saitama.

-¡No, cállate!-Dijo Fubuki y Tatsumaki a la vez de nuevo, El solo se rasco la cabeza esperando que esto terminase pronto.

-No hermana hoy se acaba.-Tatsumaki solo se quedó viéndola con una sonrisa de superioridad y cariño a la vez, Fubuki lanzo muchos poderosas corrientes llenas de piedras atacando a Tatsumaki esta las repelió con los brazos cruzados.

Fubuki volvió atacarla intentando apretarla con su poder, Pero igual Tatsumaki lo repelido.

-¿crees que esto tarde?-Preguntaba Saitama a mono de montaña, el solo levanto los hombros.

-No puedo tocarla.-Dijo Fubuki mientras miraba llena de impotencia a su hermana mayor, ella apretó los puños y volvió a atacarla, Tatsumaki esta vez levanto su mano y repelió el ataque de su hermana empujándola suavemente en el proceso haciendo caer a Fubuki sobre su trasero.

-Ya basta Fubuki solo te estas avergonzando.-Dijo Tatsumaki sonriendo.

-Deja de burlarte y atácame.-Grito Fubuki lanzando una última onda de choque contra su hermana ella la repelió sin problemas de nuevo pero las palabras de Fubuki la sorprendieron.

-Ya veo, si solo así vas a comprender.-Dijo Tatsumaki que se empezaba a poner seria.

-¡Rayos!-Grito Saitama, esto saco de concentración a Tatsumaki que volteo a verlo.-Ya casi empieza ese nuevo anime sobre medusas.-Dijo Saitama preocupado, Tatsumaki se irrito y lanzo una onda de choque contra Saitama, mandando a volar a todo el grupo Blizzard menos al pelón.

-Ya cállate.-Dijo Tatsumaki.

-Oye, espero te disculpes con ellos.-Dijo Saitama regañando a Tatsumaki por haber mandado a volar al grupo Blizzard.

Tatsumaki rio y lanzo una nueva onda de choque contra Saitama pero más grande, Saitama miro a su derecha mientras que la onda destrozaba el edificio detrás de él, por un momento al no ver a Saitama, Tatsumaki se auto declaro ganadora.

-Oye ten cuidado.-Dijo Saitama, que se había puesto frente a una pareja de novios que caminaban por ahí.

-Oh dios mío que fue eso.-Dijo la mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Tatsumaki sorprendida al no ver a la joven pareja.-Esta zona está abandonada ¿por qué rayos están aquí?

El hombre ayudo a levantar a su novia, mientras él contestaba.-Este es nuestro sitio especial, aqui es donde... oh pero eres Tornado of Terror , oh ella debe ser Blizzard of Hell ... y tú eres...

-Soy Saitama.-Dijo Saitama.

-Ah... si lo que digas.-Dijo el hombre sin prestarle más atención a su salvador.

-Venimos aquí cada jueves, a hacer un día de campo si quieren pueden unírsenos.-Dijo la joven chica.

-¿quién hace un día de campo en un lugar así?-Dijo Tatsumaki sin miedo a ser grosera.-Además no quiero comer.-Se cruzó de brazos y suspiro enojada.

-No seas así.-Dijo Fubuki que se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo.-Solo son una pareja enamorada, algo que tu no conoces.-Tatsumaki se sonrojo por la vergüenza al escuchar a su hermana menor hablando de amor.

-C-claro que si.-Dijo Tatsumaki nerviosa.-Yo he salido con muchos chicos.

-¿cómo con quién?-Dijo Fubuki, Tatsumaki intento inventar una mentira convincente pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que guiada por el destino oh por la desesperación se le ocurrió algo que decir.

-De hecho estoy en una cita ahora mismo.-Dijo Tatsumaki cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía derrochando confianza.

-¿así y con quién?-Dijo Fubuki confundida.

-Con el pelón ese.-Dijo Tatsumaki, Fubuki se comenzó a reír.

-¿he yo?-Dijo Saitama, confundido.

-Así es tonto, yo te invite a una cita y tú me traes a mi hermana... eso es imperdonable, bueno que se le va hacer lo mejor será que olvidemos el asunto para siempre.-Dijo Tatsumaki mientras se admiraba de sí misma por lo fácil que fue para hallar una mentira convincente y salir de ella sin consecuencias en menos de un minuto.

-Alto, ahí Tatsumaki-Dijo Fubuki pareciendo como si estuviese dispuesta a continuar su pelea.-Ahora lo veo claro, yo malinterprete todo fue mi culpa.-Dijo Fubuki.

-Si bueno, eso no importa.-Dijo Tatsumaki que ya quería salir del sitio y olvidar todo el asunto.

-Claro que si, permíteme invitarte a ti y a tu cita a comer... es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Pero yo no quiero ir.-Dijo Saitama.

-Cállate.-Dijo Fubuki.

-¿No vas a dejar pasar esto… verdad?-Dijo Tatsumaki seriamente, luego suspiro y sonrió.-Bien si así lo quieres claro que puedes compensármelo yo y el pelón estaremos felices de darte gusto.

-Me llamo Saitama.-Dijo Saitama.

-Cállate.-Dijo Tatsumaki.-Tu solo dime la hora y el lugar.-Dijo Tatsumaki con determinación a su hermana.

-Oh la pareja ya se fue.-Dijo Saitama al ver que no había nadie a su lado.-Ojala yo también fuera tan afortunado.-Dijo quejándose.

 **Siguiente número: La cenicienta.**

 **N.A: Realmente no estoy seguro de por qué escogí ese nombre para el siguiente numero :S ,Bueno como sea… Me sorprende ver todo el apoyo a Tatsumaki y a Genos(Oye pero que riko chanse gana)… a pesar de que Fubuki es el Segundo personaje más popular y querido de Onepunch parece que su Hermana mayor es más famosa por estos lugares…. Bueno a esperar el próximo que se pondrá muy sensual.** **Bueno ya hablando serios esta serie será un poco más corta que la otra con 5 capítulos y será más comedia y Sensualidad que la otra que fue más romance y Aventura.**


	3. La cenicienta

**JUEGOS MENTALES**

 **Capítulo 03:** **La cenicienta.**

Genos estaba navegando en su tableta electrónica, Fubuki ayudaba a Saitama a vestirse mientras este se rascaba la nariz, todo esto en un centro comercial barato de la ciudad.

-¿no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto?-Dijo Saitama confundido.-De hecho no sé por qué estoy haciéndote caso, cuando siempre paso de ti.

-Por qué en el fondo quieres ver a mi hermana humillada.-Dijo Fubuki, mientras se proyectaba sobre Saitama.

-No yo no quiero eso.-Dijo Saitama cuestionando la cordura de Fubuki hacia su hermana mayor, Que de repente quito de golpe la corbata de Saitama de su cuello.- ¿estás bien?

-Si.-Dijo Fubuki concentrada en su trabajo.-Esta corbata no te sirve con esa ropa, ¿por qué eres tan pobre como para no ir a comprar a aun lugar decente?

-Blizzard te estás pasando.-Dijo Genos amenazándola al escuchar las faltas de respeto asía su maestro, Fubuki suspiro y decidió no contestarle debido a que sentía respeto por el rango de Clase S de Genos.

-aun así no entiendo que pretendes lograr con esto.-Dijo Saitama quejándose de ser manoseado por Fubuki con tanto cambio de ropa.

-Es sencillo, vas salir con mi hermana y hacerle notar su actitud cretina de que no es capaz ni de enamorar ni siquiera a alguien como...-Fubuki se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de terminar la frase, Saitama la miro confundido fijamente al rostro, ella aparto la mirada bruscamente y continuo con su trabajo.-Ya me canse, puede que no puedas comprar un traje decente pero seguro puedes rentar uno.-Dijo Fubuki molesta al ver que no podía lograr hacer ver a Saitama presentable.

-No creo que haya sitios donde se renten trajes.-Dijo Genos cuestionando la estabilidad mental de Fubuki.

-Tú te vistes con una playera rota, no creo que seas alguien capaz de entender a que me refiero.-Dijo Fubuki insinuando que Genos parecía un vagabundo.

Un par de horas más tarde, en un centro comercial lujoso con probadores de ropa amplios.

-No quiero quedarme pobre.-Dijo Saitama mientras miraba los precios del sitio.

-Ya te dije que te tranquilices.-Dijo Fubuki mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Saitama.

Los tres héroes se dirigieron, a probarle ropa a Saitama, mientras Genos seguía sumergido en su tableta, Fubuki se quedó sola con Saitama intentando encontrar algo decente que ponerle encima.

-Tengo un nuevo traje para que te pruebes.-Decía Fubuki admirando el que pensaba sería el mejor atuendo de Saitama, eso asta se dio cuenta que el Héroe ni siquiera se estaba probando ropa solo estaba en calzoncillos leyendo un manga, sobre una silla.

Fubuki se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de Saitama, incluso se quedó un momento en silencio antes de volver a articular una palabra, recordando que él no estaba tomando en serio todo el esfuerzo que Fubuki hacía.

-¡¿qué haces ahí?!

-Oh... es que no me gusta usar trajes, me recuerdan malas épocas.-Dijo Saitama recordando cuando era un Salary-Man, Fubuki enojada se acercó a Saitama y comenzó a intentar vestirlo.

-¿oye que haces?-Saitama intento empujar a Fubuki pero le toco un pecho.-Oh lo siento, no era mi intención.-Dijo Saitama, a pesar de que en su rostro no había mucha emoción al decir eso su pequeño amigo se estaba despertando, Fubuki lo noto enormemente cosa que la cohíbo aún más.

-N-no importa.-Dijo Fubuki, ella dejo el traje en una silla, y se comenzó a retirar para dejar solo Saitama.

-pero aun así no me lo voy a poner.-Confirmo Saitama, Fubuki de nuevo se volteo tomo el traje y se abalanzo sobre Saitama, tirándolo de la silla quedando sobre él, Saitama le sujeto de una mano con su rostro indignado.

Fubuki con su mano libre dejo caer el traje y tomo el miembro de Saitama fuertemente el rostro de Saitama cambio a sorpresa y vergüenza a la vez.

-Np... Espera.-Rogo Saitama intentando salvar un poco su dignidad, pero era tarde Fubuki comenzó a mover su mano de forma rápida y brusca, El rostro de Saitama se hiso hacia atrás intentado contener todas las sensaciones que estaban saltando sobre él.

-¿vas a ponerte el traje?-Pregunto Fubuki a Saitama que había ya había agrietado el suelo con sus dedos intentando agarrarse de algo para no terminar, Saitama no respondió solo gemía un poco ocultando su rostro de Fubuki, ella acelero el movimiento de su mano aún más rápido hasta que el termino, dejando un salpicado el sitio Fubuki logro no terminar empapada y luego se levantó dejando a Saitama tirado en el piso mientras intentaba recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ha...¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Grito Saitama aun avergonzado, Fubuki solo rio un poco.

-Ponte el traje.-Ordeno finalmente Fubuki a un "acabado" Saitama.

Saitama finalmente salió con traje del sitio, sin dinero y sintiéndose aun utilizado pero extrañamente complacido.

-No te preocupes tenemos 24 horas para regresar el traje, siempre y cuando lo entreguemos antes de las 12 del día de mañana podrás recuperar tu dinero.-Dijo Fubuki felizmente como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Sensei se encuentra bien, noto que sus niveles hormonales están en subida así como su calor corporal y también huele a esperma.-Dijo Genos preocupado por su maestro.

-¡AH!, hay que caminar más rápido.-Solo eso dijo Saitama.

Y al fin la noche llegaba, Saitama tenía el traje puesto aunque sin corbata ya que tenía sus principios, Genos también se había puesto traje Fubuki estaba sentada leyendo un libro con hermoso vestido negro nuevo (que era exactamente igual al que siempre usa solo que nuevo)

-¿espera? ¿Genos que haces?-Dijo Fubuki al notar al ciborg listo.

-Me prepara para salir.

-he... no.-Dijo Fubuki un poco avergonzada.-No puedes venir.-Genos miro a Fubuki fríamente.

-he... ¿pero por qué no puede venir Genos?-Intercedió Saitama.

-Por qué es una cita.-

-Pero vas a ir tu.-Rezongo Saitama

-Pero yo voy a pagar.-Se justificó Fubuki.

-Entonces tiene razón.-Dijo Saitama.

-No puedo cuestionar esa lógica.-Dijo Genos.

La puerta del pequeño departamento sonó, todos se voltearon ver entre sí preguntándose quien era.

-Abre la puerta, Pelón.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Trio.**

 **N.A: Y todos se preguntaran… porque no hay mas sensualidad, bueno… recuerdan que dije que la serie duraría 5 capítulos pues corte el tercero y lo alargue un poco así que la serie finalmente será de seis capítulos, y el siguiente será más sensual… cuando publique el cuarto cambiare la clasificación a "Mature" así que a lo mejor ya no lo verán visible normalmente ya que solo se muestran fic´s clasificados de T para abajo, Y si esta estuvo muy centrada en Fubuki pero la que sigue es de Tatsumaki prácticamente (GoTeamFubuki Okey,No. U_u) Sin más me despido…**

 **por cierto ya no seré tan rápido actualizando ya que volví a la escuela (God saves the School)**


	4. Trio

**JUEGOS MENTALES**

 **Capítulo 04: Trio.**

Saitama caminaba a paso lento, preguntándose cómo había acabado todo de este modo, levanto su mano lentamente a la perilla y la abrió despacio solo para ser impactado por la puerta que se abría bruscamente a milisegundo de que este moviese la perilla.

-¿por qué rayos nadie me contestaba?-Grito la pequeña Psíquica mientras pasaba de largo la entrada sin notar a Saitama con la puerta aun en su cara.

-Hermana Mayor.-Dijo Fubuki, casi por reflejo, cosa que le molestaba.

-Tornado of Terror, Tatsumaki.- Dijo Genos muy seriamente, él se acercó rápidamente a Tatsumaki e hiso una reverencia frente a ella.- ¡Le encargo a Sensei! ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡¿He?! Fuera de aquí rarito… donde esta ese sujeto, ¿por cierto?-Dijo Tatsumaki que volteaba a ver por todo el cuarto sin lograr verlo.

-Hola.-Tatsumaki grito por un momento al ser asustada por la voz de Saitama que provenía de detrás de ella.

-¡¿Que rayos haces ocultándote de este modo acaso eres un pervertido?!-Dijo Tatsumaki indignada.

-Yo no me oculte, estaba detrás de la puerta.-Dijo Saitama tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia el techo.

-¡¿Acaso eso no es ocultarse?!-Dijo Tatsumaki comenzando a levantar algunos objetos sin importancia en el cuarto de Saitama, Fubuki se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se colocó detrás de su hermana mayor.

-Vaya ¿así es como tratas a una cita tuya? Después de que le estampaste su puerta en su cara, no me sorprende que estés tan sola.-Al terminar la frase Fubuki agrego una pequeña risa, Tatsumaki se molestó aún más.

-Bien, ya puedes llevarme a comer.-Dijo Tatsumaki cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos mientras soltaba un suspiro dejando caer las cosas, al escuchar que no había respuesta abrió un ojo y noto que Saitama ni siquiera estaba ya en la habitación.-¡HE!

-¡¿Hey en que nos vamos a ir?!-Dijo Saitama desde afuera del apartamento del cual había salido debido a la aburrida plática.

Los tres salieron del departamento, mientras miraban a Saitama confundido.

-Fácil pediremos un taxi.-Dijo Tatsumaki.

-Imposible.-interrumpió Genos.-Las rutas vehiculares están suspendidas en esta zona debido a los rumores sobre monstruos acechando en cercanías.

-Esto es ridículo.-Sentencio Tatsumaki que levanto a Saitama y a Fubuki, pero noto algo extraño en el héroe encapotado que abría la boca con asombro al verse flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.- ¿por qué diablos pesa tanto?*-Pensó para sí misma la peliverde claro, finalmente lo dejo caer al suelo de nuevo.

-Oh… que lastima.-Dijo Saitama al poner sus pies en el suelo de nuevo.

-Traje el carro del grupo Blizzard.-Dijo Fubuki con un tono de orgullo mientras que grácilmente decencia en el piso.

-Sensei permítame ser el que conduzca hasta el restaurant.-Dijo Genos decidido.

-He estas seguro, podría ser aburrido para ti.-Dijo Saitama que se comenzaba a picar la nariz,

-Qué clase de discípulo seria si no puedo asegurarme que Sensei no tenga una cita sin problemas.-Dijo Genos apretando el puño decidido a que su maestro tuviese una gran noche.

-He tampoco es que sea algo importante, pero por mi hay problema.-Dijo Saitama, Fubuki levanto los hombros y asintió dando su permiso, Tatsumaki solo se mostraba más desesperada mientras flotaba moviendo su pie ansiosamente.

El viaje al lugar, estuvo realmente callado Tatsumaki y Fubuki solo se miraban entre si ignorando a Saitama que se sentía un poco incómodo al no poder tener un asiento cerca a la ventana.

Una vez dentro del Restaurant el mesero comprobó su reservación y mientras se dirigían rumbo a su mesa Tatsumaki rompió el silencio.

-Y acaso te sentaras con nosotros, Después de todo esta es mi cita-Reclamo a su hermana menor.

-No lo tratas como tu cita, Ni siquiera se han besado en el cachete.-Dijo Fubuki nuevamente sintiendo que la victoria de esta nueva discusión seria para ella, Tatsumaki se sonrojo como un tomate.

-Mira ni siquiera puedes hacer que te espere.-Dijo Fubuki que señalo a Saitama que ya se encontraba en la mesa y estaba ordenando su plato, Tatsumaki no respondió solo hiso una mueca de enojo mientras flotaba furiosa hasta su mesa, Para ese momento todas las personas del restaurant ya habían notado la presencia de las dos hermanas reconociendo en específico a Tatsumaki, y preguntándose quién era el calvo que las acompañaba.

La cena acabo y Tatsumaki paso de estar molesta a estar deprimida mientras jugaba con su comida usando su tenedor pensaba que tal vez su hermana tenía razón y su actitud la iba a sentenciar a una vida de soledad se le escapo un suspiro cuando Fubuki pidió la cuenta y la cena había acabado.

Los tres salían del edificio, Fubuki iba más alegre que de costumbre al obtener la primera victoria contra su hermana mayor.

-Espera tú.-Dijo Tatsumaki decidida, Saitama se detuvo confundido al igual que Fubuki que casi sintió una punzada de nervios en todo su cuerpo.-Llévame a mi casa.-Dijo casi ordenando la pequeña psíquica.

-he…pero.-Saitama recordó que si no llegaba en treinta minutos a la tienda de ropa no podría recuperar su dinero, Fubuki también recordó esto y suspiro un poco aliviada.-Yo debo ir a otro sitio.-Se excusó el héroe.

-No, la cita aun no acaba hasta que tú me lleves mi casa.-Dijo Tatsumaki cruzada de brazos y con una voz digna de una femme fatale, Tatsumaki esta vez no espero a que Saitama respondiera y lo tomo lo de la mano obligándolo a moverse, el casi no opuso resistencia, dejando a Genos y a Fubuki atrás.

Los minutos durante los cuales caminaron, estuvieron en silencio sin sorpresa para ninguno de los dos, Saitama cuando vio el edificio donde vivía Tatsumaki soltó un gesto de sorpresa.

-Oh así que ahí vives, es muy grande.

-No ocupo todo el edificio, Solo un apartamento, no seas tonto.-Dijo Tatsumaki sin voltear a ver a Saitama, Los dos subieron hasta el departamento de la chica, hasta detenerse en entrada.

-Bien entonces esta es tu puerta.-Dijo Saitama con una ligera sonrisa, entonces escucho a Tatsumaki susurrando algo.

-¿he? ¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Saitama

-bésame.

-¿qué te be… bese?-Saitama apenas termino la oración cuando Tatsumaki salto sobre él envolviéndolo con sus brazos y sus piernas descubiertas, Sus bocas se juntaron casi como si se llamaran entre ellas, Saitama abrió más los ojos y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto hasta que sintió como la lengua de Tatsumaki invadía su boca.

Con sus poderes Psíquicos Tatsumaki abrió la puerta y Ambos sin soltare ni apartar sus bocas entraron, Tatsumaki aparto su boca un momento de la de Saitama.-La cama está a la derecha.

-Okey.-Dijo Saitama, Tatsumaki volvió a besar a Saitama mientras los dos movían a la derecha hasta dejarse caer sobre el colchón, Tatsumaki se deshizo de su vestido lentamente mientras estaba sentada sobre la entrepierna de Saitama y esté totalmente acostado disfrutando de la vista, La luz que entraba de la ventana de su cuarto dejaba ver la bella piel de Tatsumaki brillando como si fuese marfil, sobre sus pequeños pero bien definidos pechos.

-Yo...-Saitama comenzaba a hablar cuando Tatsumaki le puso un dedo en la boca.-No hables.-Dijo la peli verde, para luego meterle el dedo en la boca, Cosa que por la expresión en el rostro de Saitama hace que casi se vomite, lejos de excitarlo.

Tatsumaki le quito los pantalones y ropa interior a la vez a Saitama con sus poderes dando estos hasta la pared, y sin desperdiciar más tiempo se colocó sobre el miembro del héroe, y lo introdujo ella misma dentro de sí.

Saitama y Tatsumaki gimieron, El pelón coloco sus manos en la cintura de Tatsumaki mientras esta se movía bruscamente.-Recuerdas.-Dijo Tatsumaki jadeando, Saitama cerraba a los ojos de placer logro contestarle.-¿me acuerdo de qué?

-De que me dijiste niña varias veces.-Dijo Tatsumaki sonriendo maliciosamente mientras en sus ojos se prendían en fuego, Ella coloco sus manos sobre las de Saitama y las retiro de su cintura con sus poderes hiso que los brazos del héroe se estiraran a los extremos como si unas cuerdas invisibles amarraran a Saitama a la cama.

-he… ¡¿qué haces?!-Grito Saitama intentando concentrarse para poder ordenar a sus brazos bajar, pero con Tatsumaki moviéndose tan bruscamente sobre el ningún pensamiento cuerdo le venía a la mente.

-Te demuestro lo contrario.-Dijo ella mientras le intentaba rasguñar el abdomen bien formado a Saitama, Cosa ella le extraño que ni siquiera pudiese dejarle marca en la piel.

-¡Pa-pa-para!-Suplico el héroe, Mientras Tatsumaki levanto sus dos piernas y coloco sus pies sobre los brazos de Saitama mientras con sus manos detrás de su espalda se impulsaba más y más contra él, y este no podía dejar corresponder estas embestidas a la psíquica hasta que en un grito por parte de Saitama todo acabo.

Tatsumaki suspiro varias veces hasta pudo conseguir el aliento para hablar.- ¿Qué eso fue todo?-Retando al héroe a derrotarla sobre este escenario de batalla tan peculiar.

-¡No! Esto solo es el inicio.-Dijo Saitama emocionado.

Mientras tanto Genos desde el edificio de enfrente había logrado rastrear a su sensei preocupado por las cosas horribles que podría intentar hacerle a Tatsumaki si se llegaban a encontrar solos.

-Sensei entro con Tornado of terror a esta edificio, solo echare una mirada para confirmar que todo esté en ord...-Genos saco unos binoculares especiales para ver dentro de estructuras no muy gruesas y dio una pequeña mirada y vio lo que Tatsumaki y su maestro hacían ante lo cual solo dijo.-OH.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Hermanas**

 **N.A: Holi, lamento terriblemente la tardanza pero bueno en sus kokoros seguro me perdonaran, Esta semana espero tener el quinto aunque no me atrevo a dar fecha, Sera el penúltimo de esta serie… Pero bueno todos sabemos que Saitama al final escogerá a su pareja perfecta para tener el final feliz y sensual que todos deseamos que tenga.**

 **Sin mas saludos y gracias por la lectura.**


	5. Hermanas

**JUEGOS MENTALES**

 **Capítulo 0** **5** **: Hermanas.**

Saitama regresaba por la mañana a su departamento, cuando estaba apunto de abrirla la puerta esta fue abierta rápidamente por Genos.

-¡Sensei! Que bueno que volvió a casa.-Dijo Genos mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia a su maestro.-¿quiere algo de leche?

-¿he? no.-Dijo Saitama confundido mientras entraba al departamento inmediatamente Genos fue a la cocina y le trajo un desayuno rico en lácteos queso derretido sobre pan francés, Saitama agradeció la comida aun confuso y se dispuso a comerla.

-Espero que su sexo de anoche le haya servido.-Al decir estas palabras Genos Saitama escupió y se atraganto con la comida.

-¡¿que?! Yo… no tengo hambre voy a patrullar.-Dijo Saitama.

-Pero Sensei no tiene que patrullar ya es un Héroe de clase B.

-El mal nunca descansa.-Respondió Saitama mientras salia corriendo por la puerta, Genos miro inspirado como la capa de su Sensei desaparecía por la puerta.

-Yo… Yo aun soy ignorante el sentido de justicia de mi Sensei me ha abierto los ojos aun mas, tengo que escribir esto en mis notas.-Pensó para si Genos.

.

.

.

En otro lado, Fubuki almorzaba acompañada de sus compinches mientras intentaba localizar a Saitama por su celular, aun pensando a donde pudo ir con su hermana mayor la noche anterior.

-Señorita Fubuki no tomara su café se esta enfriando.-Dijo Lily.

-S-si.-Respondió un poco sorprendida la heroína, Cuando fuera de la ventana del local pasaba caminando plácidamente Saitama mirando a las cuatro direcciones buscando algún problema en el pacifico paisaje.

-No ese el héroe pelón que intentamos reclutar el otro día.-Dijo "Mono de montaña".

-¿Donde?-Casi grito Fubuki al enterarse de la presencia del héroe calvo.

Saitama esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de color cuando escucho gritos a sus espaldas.

-¡¿donde rayos has estado?!-Dijo una cansa y molesta Fubuki por correr para alcanzar al héroe.

-O eres tu.-Respondio Saitama.-Recuerdas lo del traje…

-Eso no importa a hora, ¿donde fuiste con mi hermana?-Interrumpió e interrogo Fubuki, Saitama se rasco la mejilla con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-F-F-Fuimos a que me mostrara su colección de hojas secas.-Respondió nervioso y mientras tocaba sus dedos entre ellos.

-Tonterías mi hermana no recolecta hojas, ¿te acostaste con ella?-Saitama intento no tropezarse consigo mismo mientras retrocedía nerviosamente de las palabras de Fubuki.

-Yo..

-Disculpe quiero pasar.-Interrumpió una anciana a los dos héroes, ambos amablemente le dejaron el paso.-Malditos Punks.-Dijo la abuela al pasar de largo de ellos.

-Lo hiciste verdad.-Dijo Fubuki con tristeza, Saitama torno su expresión seria y confusa.-Yo… realmente no era lo que esperaba, pensaba que… olvidalo ella siempre termina ganando.-Diciendo esto ultimo casi susurrando.

-Hey espera.-Saitama tomo del brazo a Fubuki para luego soltarla rápidamente cuando ella detuvo su marcha.-Yo no pensaba que te importara, Lo siento.-Dijo seriamente Saitama, Fubuki hizo contacto con los ojos del héroe mientras un pensamiento extraño cruzaba por esta.

-Acaso… esta arrepentido, ¡Si! Eso debe de ser seguro fue obligado por ella.-Pensaba Fubuki mientras entrelazaba todos los cables en su cerebro.-Bien si quieres disculparte conmigo deberás unirte al grupo Blizzard y tal vez te perdo….-Antes de que pudiese terminar Saitama ya estaba cruzando la calle.-¡ESPERA! Que clase de disculpa fue esa.

-Oh… creía que ya habíamos terminado de platicar estuviste un minuto sin hablar.-Respondió Saitama a media calle con una media sonrisa.

-¿entonces no escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Si, pero no me voy a unir a tu grupo…-Fubuki se quedo sin palabras y con la vista perdida al volver a sentirse derrotada en las cuestiones del ¿amor?.-Pero puedo invitarte un ramen conozco un lugar.-Dijo Saitama desbordando ilusión al hacerse a la idea de que iba a comer pronto.

-B-bien.-Acepto la psíquica como una victoria empírica.

.

.

.

Los dos héroes comieron en silencio asta casi la mitad de su plato, cuando Fubuki rompió el silencio.

-Yo… e pensado que podríamos ser aliados.

-Otra vez con eso..-Dijo Saitama demostrando en su tono lo cansado que estaba del tema.

-No me refiero a que te unas a mi, solo que podríamos estar en contacto.

-Oh eso, esta bien.-Dijo Saitama con una sonrisa, Fubuki tuvo que esconder su rostro para que el héroe no pudiese ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

La noche callo y Saitama después de despedirse de Fubuki, Se dirigió a su departamento a paso lento el día había sido tranquilo y eso significaba que no tendría manchas y tripas de monstruo que quitar de su uniforme.

-Ya llegue Genos.-Anuncio Saitama mientras entraba a la puerta de su departamento.

-No esta aquí.-Dijo una voz femenina.-Solo tu y yo.-Saitama se asombro de ver a Tatsumaki sentada de rodillas con un café en su departamento.

-¿que haces aquí? Esta mal invadir los departamentos de los demás.

-Numero uno, este es un departamento abandonado debido a los monstruos así que tu lo invadiste primero.-Saitama solo levanto la ceja ante el sentido común de la pequeña psíquica.-Y numero dos ahora que somos novios yo debería poder entrar a tu departamento cuando me plazca.

-Ya veo…-Dijo Saitama con media sonrisa que poco a poco se torno no solo su boca si no todo su rostro en una expresión entre sorpresa y miedo.-¡que!

 **Siguiente Capitulo:** ** **The Big Finale.****

 **N.A:** **Hoy no hubo Lemon hawwwww D:**

 **A partir de ahora** **tu mi muy querido y paciente lector** **puedes votar en los comentarios por a cual hermana sera la que se quede con el corazón del héroe calvo mas fuerte.**

-Pero yo quiero se que termine follando con Genos de forma muy sensual.-Dijo la sensual y bella Fujoshi.

 **He… pero si es una historia hetero, no valen los votos por Genos.**

-Haw.-Respondió la Fujoshi.

 **Pero hey, tengo un lugarcito aquí cerca que tal si vamos y nos divertimos tu y yo.**

-Ño.-Respondió la Fujoshi mientras salia de la habitación.

 **Tu te lo pierdes...**

 **Bueno la ganadora después de un exhaustivo conteo se dará a conocer en el capitulo final del Fanfic, que venga (advertí que duraría seis capítulos máximo).**

 **Contare a partir del review 26… para ahorrarme el trabajo de revisar desde el inicio por que soy un flojillo.**

 **Sin mas vota y nos vemos en "The Big Finale" después de que acabe este el otro fanfic "Golpeo por ti" , tengo planeado sacar una tercera historia ya que pues en el 2017 regresa el heroe mas fuerte con su segunda temporada y mi hype anda a 100.**

 **Ahora si asta la próxima.**


End file.
